Grey Day
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Set after season 3 episode 8. Another crime needs to be solved by CID, and Gene Hunt steps up to the plate, with an all too familiar DI and a new officer on the block. Starts where the ending left off, but with a change! Galex. More of the story to come!
1. Don't Let It End

**A/N:**

**Set after season 3 episode 8 ending! So spoilers for the finale! Don't read if you don't want to know!**

**I will say this before I start. I thought the ending of Ashes to Ashes was freakin' amazing! Seriously brilliant ending, even if it did have me crying. I am a massive Galex shipper, so Alex walking into the Railway Arms broke my heart, but it was just perfect. **

**This story is for my own piece of mind to be honest, because as much as I loved it, I'm still depressed by it! **

**So I know there will be lots of these stories now, and it's probably just one of many, but I hope that this will be good therapy for me!**

**This is my first Ashes to Ashes story that I have published. I have plenty of incomplete works that may see the light of day, but for now, this one will be my main focus! **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Josiris for looking this over and making corrections that I would have missed!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings etc. in this story. I am merely getting them out of the toybox, smacking them against eachother, putting them in rude positions for a laugh, tearing the legs off of the Keats toy, and then I put them back at the end of the day. They all belong to Matthew Graham et al. Don't sue!**

This was all so surreal. The stars, the number, the weather vane, and now this... Alex gripped the door handle to the Railway Arms pub, her hand shaking. She knew it was for the best, stepping through the door. She would be better off going through, living the rest of her afterlife in peace, embraced by loved ones already passed.

_My parents, _Alex thought, _will they be there? Can they forgive me for not being able to save them?_

_None of this has been real, _a voice in her head interrupted. As far as her parents were concerned, the last they saw of their daughter Alex was her running away from their car as she chased her balloon, leaving them to their fate.

Alex shivered in the cold air. She needed to go in, to pass over. But what about Molly? Her poor little girl, being told her mother was dead. Who would look after her? Peter? Evan? Alex knew the heartache Molly would suffer, the constant voice scathingly reminding her that her mum was gone, never to come back. It never eased.

The grip that was so sure moments ago faltered slightly. Alex felt her hand slipping away. The shadow of Nelson behind the door started to fade away, moving back behind the bar, maybe being nagged by Ray to get him a pint already. They were all in there; Ray, Chris, Shaz, even Sam. All waiting to move on. They were waiting for her.

Alex turned her head, eyes searching for the man- no, _angel- _who had brought her here. He was standing alone in the street, the lights from behind illuminating his face. He was staring at her, his eyes narrowed in impatience. Gene was waiting for her to go into the pub. He didn't want her to stay. He wanted her to move on with the others, to reach the final place of rest where she could be happy. It was in that moment, when their eyes connected, that she came to her decision. Her body turned resolutely away from the pub, heels clattering against the ground as she walked quickly, desperately, towards Gene.

Gene realised soon enough what she was doing and moved forward to intercept her, barking;

"Bolls, if you don't get in that pub, I swear to god I will drag you in meself and staple your scrawny arse to a bar stool!"

Alex merely laughed, feeling tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Her smile was one of genuine happiness. Gene Hunt, foul mouthed, chain smoking, homophobic, misogynistic _angel_.

He strode forwards, matching her pace step for step. When they were within a foot of each other, Alex launched herself into his arms, still laughing. She nestled her face into his black coat, breathing in his scent. Smoke and whiskey. Usually a disgusting combination, but Alex decided that if she were to only smell one thing for the rest of her life, that would be it. She felt Gene wrap his arms around her, his gloved hands coming to a rest on the small of her back.

"I'll miss you Bolly," he murmured into her hair, "as much as it pains me to admit it, you were quite bloody useful when you wanted to be, not to mention the slutty clothes you wore did wonders for savin' me money on porn."

Alex laughed again, gripping Gene harder. She didn't want to let go. The tears fell thick and fast now and Alex was having trouble wiping them all away.

"But we both know that you belong over there." He finished, his hands slowly pulling her away from him. She looked into his eyes and saw they were clouded, unshed tears collecting at the corners. Gene Hunt didn't cry, no, but he came so damn close a lot of times...

"Now get outta my sight, DI Drake." Gene said, his arms dropping to his sides.

"DCI Hunt, you know as well as I do," Alex said quietly, her hand reaching up slowly, like it did so long ago, to cover his chest, "that for a team to work effectively there has to be ... cop solidarity."

Gene remained silent, never dropping his gaze.

"We are Sapphire and Steel." She whispered, her hands moving to cup his face.

"Tom and Jerry." He countered, not wanting to remove himself from her embrace.

"Heloise and Abelard."

"Saints and Greavsie."

Alex gave a watery smile and nodded slightly, before leaning in closer. Gene closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to meet his. He didn't have to wait long. Alex kissed him sweetly, her lips pressing against his, savouring the feeling. He responded by wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her to him more tightly. Alex didn't let go, her hands ran through his hair.

She didn't know whether it was minutes or mere seconds, but they slowly pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other's. Alex's hands moved down to rest on Gene's shoulders.

"If Saints and Greavsie did that, I'd be quite worried." Gene remarked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Heloise and Aberlard then."

"I'm quite fond of my todger, Bolls." He replied, bringing his face away from her slightly.

"You know the story?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Know it? Course I bloody well do. The dozy twat romances some posh tart and long story short, gets castrated for 'is efforts."

Alex smiled.

"I'm staying. Here. With you, Gene." She said, her voice clear and certain. She felt better for saying it out loud, as if some invisible weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Gene gripped her arms, his face set in a frown.

"This isn't life, Bolly. What you're choosing, you don't know what you're missin' out on if you don't go."

"And you know, do you?"

"Course I do. Endless Whiskey chasers, tasteless music and all the Thatcherite wanker's you can shag. This world isn't for you."

"He's right, Alex." A voice spoke up from behind them and Alex felt Gene's grip on her arms tighten.

Keats had picked himself up off of the ground. His eyes were wide, almost on fire with the intensity of his gaze on them both.

"I can help you Alex, I can take you to a place where you will be happy. A position in Serious Crime, don't turn this down. I need you, you would make my unit run so efficiently. We can bring Molly there when the time comes, you can see your daughter again,Alex!" Keats called out desperately.

Alex didn't take her eyes off of Gene, watching as his face clouded over angrily. She was shocked that Keats would dare even try to drag her daughter down where he was, but didn't get to reply as she felt Gene roughly pull away from her. He turned around sharply and strode the short distance to where Keats was regaining his balance.

"Oh come on, you seriously think I'm scared of you, Gene?" Keats laughed manically, rooted to the spot. He didn't get a chance to say anymore as Gene's knee connected with his groin. Keats fell to the ground once more, holding himself up weakly on all fours.

"Alex, please," he said frantically, "just come with me. He'll keep you here forever! You'll forget who you are! I swear, don't trust him!"

"You know what Jim," Alex hissed, walking over to the man crouched on the floor, "I believed you. I _helped _you. You corrupted CID and you have brought us to this moment."

She knelt down beside him, "You are a snake, Jim, persuading Eve to take the apple. Well, you know what? Shove that apple up your-"

"-As much as I hate to interrupt this heartfelt moment, Bolls," Gene stepped in beside Alex and pulled her up from the ground, "you need to go."

Keats just looked between them, trying to draw even breaths from his previous beatings.

"I told you Gene, I'm staying."

"You know," Gene's voice rose in volume, "I think women 'ave some serious 'earing problems, don't you? You'll be 'appier, content an' all that good stuff if you go."

His statement ended in a trademark pout, and Alex felt the sudden desire to kiss it off of his face. The man just didn't get it, did he?

"I have never been happier than when I have been following the Guv. I'm staying."

Gene's eyes narrowed. Alex couldn't read his expression. Was he angry at her refusal to go? Or** s**ecretly relieved that she was in fact staying by his side?

"Bloody woman, knew you were trouble the minute I saw ya."

Alex let out a sigh of relief, and smiled beatifically.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked, looking around her. The stars were dull now, fading back into the 1983 sky. She glanced towards the pub, where it looked like the party was still going on inside. Ray, Chris, Shaz... she would miss all of them. But they had each other, she was wanted and needed here.

"I would say Luigi's, but like a true Italian 'e's fled."

"We could find a new bar." Alex mused, walking slowly down the street, with Gene at her side.

"Later. We're needed in CID." Gene slowed down as he said it, and Alex wondered what he was thinking. He then turned around and retraced his steps, heading directly for Keats who was still crouched on the ground.

With one swift motion, he bent down and whipped the glasses off of Keats face, before dropping them to the ground and stepping on them. With one final _crunch, _Gene turned and walked back to Alex, flippantly remarking over his shoulder;

"See you around sometime Jimbo."

**A/N**

**Reviews are much appreciated. This is going to hopefully be multi-chapter, I just need to go give my muse a kick! Hope you've enjoyed the 1st chapter! **


	2. Sharp Dressed Man

**A/N**

**Guys, seriously I am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got! I don't think I've have that many that fast! Here is the second chapter, this is not beta'd so all the mistake are mine and I apologise in advance for them! I hope you like it, and I hope there are not many mistakes of things that didn't exist in the 1980's etc.**

**Disclaimer is still the same as before, it all belongs to Matthew Graham and Kudos and BBC etc. etc.**

The walk back to CID was silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual. Alex found she missed the constant bickering that would always echo behind her; Ray making misogynist comments, Chris asking questions and Shaz answering them politely so as not to make him feel stupid. Alex wasn't going to see them for a long while. She hoped they had found their way.

Gene slowed to a halt outside the police station, causing Alex to stop suddenly before she walked into him. She saw his shoulders tense slightly and wondered what was wrong. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Gene spoke;

"Someone's parked where I used to put the Quattro."

Alex looked around the hulking figure of Gene and saw a beige Chevrolet Camaro sitting on the road just outside the building. It wasn't a patch on Audi Quattro aesthetically, that was for sure. Gene's fists curled and tightened in their black leather gloves.

"They put a Chevrolet in _my _spot? A beige, hoity toity poof-mobile!"

Alex managed to drag Gene past the offending car and into the police station with minimal complaint. She even managed to effectively stop him from spitting on it or marking it with his keys. It was a challenge though.

When they reached CID, Gene burst through the doors and managed to bring a halt to whatever conversations were being had by the remaining members of his team. Silence enveloped them, but Gene pushed past it.

"Tea, seven sugars!" He barked, striding confidently towards his office. He refused to look anywhere but at the name on his door, knowing that if he did, he would surely see the three empty desks in the room. Everyone in the room looked at each other, stopping only to jump as Gene's office door closed with a slam. Shaz usually made the teas. It was doubtful whether anyone else knew where the kettle even was, Alex realised as she watched the panic on their faces. They didn't want to piss off the Guv any more so than he already was.

Alex didn't say a word, just followed after Gene into his office. She opened the door to find him sitting comfortably in his chair behind his desk. A red brochure sitting on his desk caught Alex's attention:

_Mercedes Benz._

By the way Gene's eyes were burning holes in the offending brochure, Alex could tell that whoever left that on his desk was in for trouble.

"So what now Bollykecks?" Gene broke the silence, looking up at her in question.

"Well, Guv, I think now we have a drink of our own." Alex attempted a reassuring smile and moved around his office, pulling out his bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. She filled two glasses and handed one to him, which he took silently, his eyes never leaving her. Alex perched herself on the edge of his desk and took a sip of her own.

"It's no Luigi's." Gene stated, his eyes darting around his office.

"No, it isn't." Alex agreed. Once again, silence fell between them.

As Gene opened his mouth to speak, a banging of doors echoed throughout CID. Alex and Gene both turned to look out the window of his office door at the noise. A man burst through the double doors, his face a mixture of shock, confusion and anger.

"What the hell is this?" The man asked, looking around wildly. The rest of CID moved out of his way as he pushed past them, "where's my office?"

Alex stood up and walked towards the office door slowly, trying to get a clearer view of the man. He had blonde hair, smoothly combed back, black trousers and a black shirt underneath a cream jacket. He looked the perfect throw back from the 1980's that was for sure.

"One of you jokers give me back my iphone, now." The man looked around at the members of CID, his hand outstretched, waiting. They were giving him looks of confusion. No-one knew what an iphone was. An _iphone ..._

Alex gasped. She turned quickly and looked at Gene, who remained sat in his seat calmly drinking his whiskey. The commotion outside didn't seem to disturb him in the slightest.

"Gene, he's from my time! Maybe later than my time, I don't know, I just ..." Alex trailed off as the realisation hit her, "he's dead then?"

"About as dead as Stevie Wonder is blind." Gene replied calmly, moving to get out of his chair.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is my office," The man in the other room asked loudly. He pointed to the ground where he was standing, "right here, where's my office?"

People continued to stare, some nudging each other as they looked on in amusement.

"One of you morons say something!" The man shouted. He was getting even angrier now.

Alex put her hand on the door handle, ready to walk out and introduce herself. She didn't want to break the bad news to the poor soul, but it would have to be done.

"WHERE'S MY OFFICE?" He yelled, his face turning red.

Just as Alex moved to pull the door open, she saw Gene's gloved hand appear and firmly hold it closed.

"A word before we greet On The Beat Pete out there." Gene muttered quietly. Alex turned around and watched as Gene moved back behind his desk.

"Now I 'ave the slightest suspicion," he said, resting his hands down on his desk and looking at her through narrowed eyes, "that you plan on paradin' your skinny arse out there and givin' 'im an earful. Tellin' 'im why 'e is 'ere and whatnot."

"Well surely that's the best way isn't it?" Alex asked, surprised that Gene seemed to be against the idea.

"That's not the way it should be done, you know it."

"What do you mean that's not the way! If I had known from the moment I came back here that I was dead I-"

"-You wouldn't 'ave believed it. You would've gone off on one of yer little 'no woman, no cry' crusades and tried different ways to prove that _you _were right."

Alex opened her mouth to retort but realised soon enough that he was right. If someone had told her she was dead, she wouldn't have believed it. Her life in 2008 was all she had to cling to, she would have tried any means to get back then.

"So we just ... don't tell him? Let him go on believing he is either completely insane, in a coma or back in time?" Alex asked, feeling mentally drained. It would be a horrible thing to kid the man, watching his attempts to get home, knowing he never would.

"If we tell 'im the truth, 'e won't believe us anyway. 'E could resort to extreme measures. Sam Tyler nearly jumped off the bloody roof of the police building because 'e thought it could 'elp."

A horrible thought suddenly snapped into Alex's mind.

"If we don't tell him, Guv, D & C will. Keats could convince him to go with him, he could win that man's soul."

"Keats? That slimy bastard couldn't convince 'is knackers they were 'is own." Gene grimaced at the mention of the name. He had come so close to losing Ray, Chris and Shaz to the devil.

"I don't like this idea-" Alex started.

"-big bloody surprise, it's _my _idea, since when 'ave you liked _any _of 'em!"

"-but I am willing to hear you out on this one." Alex finished, as if Gene had never interrupted her. Gene looked up at her and their eyes connected for the slightest second, before he nodded and moved back around to the door.

"Not a bloody word, remember, Bolls. If you say _anything_, you'll be locked up quicker than the drinks cabinet if George Best came to stay, got it?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes, I get it."

Gene pulled open the office door abruptly, hoping to show a wave of power. Alex just sighed inwardly behind him. _Men, _she thought wearily, _all about territory and machismo._

"Oi," Gene barked, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. The newcomer turned around, slightly dazed. Gene looked him up and down once, "if you're 'ere to whistle a tune about Gay Rights, you're in the wrong bloody place!"

Alex closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else. The poor man, he must be so confused, feeling so helpless. She remembered when she first saw-

"Gene Hunt." The man whispered, his eyes wide.

Alex snapped her head up in surprise, looking for Gene's reaction. If he was surprised by the use of his name, he didn't show it.

"That's right, and don't you _dare _forget it. Now get in 'ere, My DI and I would like a word in yer shell-like if you'd be so kind." Gene moved out of the way of the door, his arm making a dramatic sweeping gesture to invite the new man inside. Alex kept out of the way, leaning against the filing cabinet in the corner of the office.

She watched with interest as the man unsteadily walked in, visibly shrinking when he moved so close to Gene. What was it about that man that had such a profound effect on everyone? She wondered to herself.

Gene slammed the door shut once more and pulled down the blinds. He then moved around and sat behind his desk.

"Enjoyin' your first day here?" Gene forced a quick smile, before opening the one of the many folders that littered his desk in front of him.

"I- I don't get how ... what ... I just – Why am I here? I'm not meant to be here, there's been some sort of mistake!"

"Oh yes, there 'as," Gene agreed, looking at the man, "you see, the mistake was made when you waltzed into _my _domain, spoutin' yer useless drivel, demandin' an office."

"But this-"

"-you see, pal, this is my kingdom right 'ere. I control all of this. You do _not _walk in acting like you bleedin' own the place or I will beat you so 'ard you will swear you are 'Ellen Keller, you understand?"

The man just gazed, dumbfounded.

Alex shook her head, waiting for more of the Manc Lion Kingdom speech. He used it every single time someone new walked into CID.

"I was shot," The man started, holding his head in confusion, "I was shot in the chest. I don't get why I am here, why I am having the same hallucinations as them..."

"-them?" Alex interrupted from the corner. The man spun round quickly, having been so focused on Gene Hunt he hadn't seen her. His eyes took her in and she saw recognition flash in them.

"No," he moaned to himself, "this isn't happening! This isn't possible!"

Gene looked at Alex, confused by what was going on. Alex raised her eyebrows, letting him know she was clueless as him.

"Well," Gene stated, "when you're quite finished..."

"What is _she _doing here?" The man seethed, still cradling his head.

"_She _'as a name, so let's make with the nice and introduce ourselves shall we?" Gene picked up the brown folder in front of him, and read the name out loud, "Detective Inspector 'arry Lottman, meet Detective Inspector-"

"-Alexandra Drake." The man finished miserably.

Gene went silent, and the folder fell out of his hands. Alex opened her mouth in shock.

"How did you know?" Alex asked softly, amazed.

"'E probably read the sign on yer desk, Bolls, don't get all mushy over it now. If I'd 'ave known all it took was a magic trick to get you on yer back I would've-"

"-Oh don't be so crude!" Alex snapped, looking at Gene angrily before turning her attention back to the man.

"I studied your files, yours and Sam Tyler's. That's how I know Gene Hunt," the man supplied, looking between the two, "You were shot in 2008, in the head. Sam Tyler was hit by a car in 2006. Both resulted in comas and then death. But ..." the man's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement, "if you're here now, you can help me get back, right! You know all about this place, you must know how to get me back! Please, I have a family!" The man leaned towards her from his chair, pleading with her silently.

Alex looked up at Gene. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She never assumed anyone would come in and recognise her. It seemed Gene didn't think that far ahead either. His eyes darted between his two DI's, before he shook his head almost imperceptibly. Alex got the message loud and clear.

"I don't know what you're on about." Alex told him calmly, seeing the man's hope crumble right before her eyes. She forced back tears.

"You don't-" The man finished helplessly, sagging back into the chair.

"I've worked here for years, it was my first job. I came here as a WPC and worked my way up. I have never been shot." Alex carried on the lie, hoping with just enough information the man wouldn't ask again. She needn't have worried though, the man looked thoroughly put out.

Just as Gene opened his mouth to speak again, someone knocked at his office door.

"This had better be bloody good." Gene barked, acquiescing for whoever it was to come in.

The new skip entered cautiously, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Just had reports from a bank, Guv."

"Well don't keep us in suspense."

"A robbery. Shots fired, they got away with over £20,000."

"Pandas?"

"On their way, Guv, but there's more."

"There always is."

"One of the robbers left a message, it said; _This one's for you, Hunt the C-_"

"-Well I think I've 'eard about enough, 'aven't you two?" Gene forced a smile as he looked at his 2 morose DI's, "oh come on, anyone would think you two didn't get 'ot under the collar about a nice juicy blag."

Gene stood up, and pushed towards the door, grabbing his long black coat as he went.

"Right," He shouted back to Alex and Harry, "you two on me. Let's fire up the- oh bugger."

**A/N**

**Second chapter up! Not sure when the 3rd will be up, got some exams to get out of the way first! Hope you're enjoying it so far, and I hope I didn't make too many errors or mistakes, things that didn't exist in the 1980's etc. **

**Reviews are more than welcome! **


	3. Dirty Laundry

**A/N**

**Shorter chapter this time, once again unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes! Reviews are very much appreciated! Exams are over now so the only obstacles between me and updating regularly will be my muse and internet connection!**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed or favourited this story, and/or those that have put it on story alert, I am very humbled!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know if everyone has seen Toy Story? But I'm totally doing a Sid and torturing the Keats doll right now, just saying... characters of Gene Hunt and Alex Drake belong to Kudos, Monastic, BBC etc. etc. **

The drive to the bank was short, something for which Alex was grateful. Gene didn't talk the entire time, aside from the occasional grunt when they took a corner too fast. It was almost as if he forgot that poor Harry Lottman was in the back.

Alex turned around in her seat to make sure he was alright. Alex remembered her first day in this world, how terrified she was to be thrown right in at the deep end without a single acknowledgement of being new to this. Any hope for Harry regaining his colour after such a shock was dashed by the way Gene was driving. His face was pale, tinged with some green as he was thrown about in the back. Alex sighed and turned back around, intent on telling Gene to slow down. It was as if he was trying to prove that the Camaro they were now seated in was just as good as the Quattro. It was obvious it wasn't, but Alex thought maybe a slower car would help tame the Guv's driving. She couldn't have been more wrong. Every turn or change of gear was accompanied by an angry mutter of "bloody beige" or "poof's car".

"You know what I think?" Alex piped up calmly, gripping the dashboard as they took another sharp turn.

"Too much, that's your bloody problem." Gene replied sharply. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he doubled his speed on the next bit of straight road.

"I think you drive like a lunatic to prove something." Alex continued, ignoring his little barbed comment.

"I have nothin' to prove Bolls."

"The bank was robbed and they left with the stolen money over ten minutes ago. You would need a very special car to get there in time to catch them in the act!" Alex thought for a moment, before saying, "a DeLorean for instance!" She felt tears collect in her eyes as she remembered her evenings where she tucked Molly in and, when the little girl was asleep, put 'Back to the Future' on. Molly would wander into the living room in the morning to find Alex asleep on the sofa, DVD remote in hand. She wondered briefly whether it would ever stop hurting.

"A bloody DeLorean!" Gene asked, dumbfounded. Alex shook her head. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"The point _is,_" she carried on, regaining her composure, "there is no reason to be driving like this when it's already happened. So we are left with the question as to why you are risking our lives with such reckless driving. I think you're trying to prove something."

"Bloody psychiatry!" Gene snapped, taking the last corner with more anger than necessary.

Alex lurched forward again.

"It's psychology." She replied wearily, tired of constantly correcting the man.

"Whatever."

Alex took another minute to look at Harry in the back. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he didn't return it. He was looking out the front windscreen as they pulled up to the bank, his eyes wide.

"My aunt works at this bank!" He shouted, pushing forward in his seat to get a better look, "well, she did, I'm not sure if ... if she does now, at _this _time."

Alex glanced at Gene, but he refused to acknowledge Harry's statement. Instead, he pushed himself out of the car and marched easily towards the doors of the bank.

"We'd better catch up with DCI Hunt." Alex stated softly. She eased herself out of the car and helped Harry out. He was shaking, she noted, as he got out.

"I want to get back." He whispered uncertainly, walking side by side with her towards the bank, "I don't belong here."

Alex remained silent, looking anywhere but at the young DI. If he was to have looked at her, he would have seen the truth in her eyes.

...

"There were two of them, in balaclavas," a woman was telling Gene as Alex and Harry walked in, "both about the same height. They didn't look strong, but t-they had guns."

"Carry on, luv." Gene said softly, leaning in close. He needed more information and this woman seemed the only one capable of talking. The other employees were in various states of shock, some sitting silently and others crying to themselves.

"One of them, h-he put the gun up to Angie's head," she indicated a woman sitting in her chair crying, "and he told her, if she didn't open the vault he w-would, he would kill her!"

Gene patted the woman awkwardly on the shoulder as she started to cry. He looked over at Alex and Harry, nodding his head towards the other employees. Alex understood and walked over to the nearest one. They needed witness statements. Maybe if the workers all pulled together, they could get an ID on the robbers or at least an idea on where to start looking.

"Hello, I'm DI Alex Drake." She said to a man who sat slumped in his chair.

"I can't believe this happened," the man replied, shocked.

"I know, it's an awful thing to be witness to," Alex replied soothingly, "We would like to catch the culprits as quickly as possible before they strike again. We may even be able to recover the money stolen from here, but we need your help and co-operation."

"I think Penny over there has told you the full story. We don't have much more to add, it happened so quickly."

"Is there anything you can tell us about the two armed men? Anything they did that seems significant to you or could give us an insight into their personality? It may be the most insignificant thing to you, but it could help us catch who did this. We need a working profile." Alex implored.

The man was silent for a moment, before speaking again;

"There was one thing that was a bit odd."

"Please, we need to know."

"The two men, when they threatened us with their guns... Penny got a bit mouthy, said she didn't believe they'd kill anyone, they were too young."

Alex's eyes flickered towards the crying woman and then looked back.

"So they- they took a few steps back and they shot their guns in warning. It shut Penny up anyway, but it was the _way _they shot their guns. Like a routine."

He slowly drew his left arm, fingers pointed like a gun, across his body diagonally, pointing at the ceiling. He then did the same with his right arm.

"Guv!" Alex called out sharply, not taking her eyes off of the gesture the shocked man was making.

"What!" Gene barked. He strode over to Alex and glanced at the gesture the man was making. They both looked up and saw the corresponding bullet holes in the ceiling. Recognition flashed in Gene's eyes.

"Bollocks," he growled, annoyed. He stood up and turned around quickly, "Lottman, I want you to-"

Harry was staring at the crying Penny, completely dumbstruck. He wasn't taking in anything that Gene was saying.

"Oi!" Gene shouted, clapping his hands together loudly. Harry snapped out of it, looking at his DCI, "when you're quite finished glancin' at a bit o' skirt! Christ, anyone would think you'd never seen a woman before!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Gene storming up to him.

"I want a written statement from that man, Lottman," he said, looking Harry up and down, "then I want you to pull 'im an' Penny over there into the station. If you can't 'andle this, you tell me now an' I will personally get you transferred to the fuzzy, cuddly, 'ug-a-bear division. You'll love it there; they play 'opscotch."

With that, Gene pulled away and headed towards the doors of the bank. He pulled one open and looked over at Alex, shouting;

"C'mon Bollykecks! Get that scrawny excuse for an arse movin'! We gotta visit our old friend, Mr Chas Cale."

**A/N**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime soon! Once again, reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Back On The Chain Gang

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait! Once again, thank you for the reviews and story alerts! Makes my day to know that you're all enjoying the story enough to WILLINGLY want to continue reading it. Unless Keats has a gun to your head, then I appreciate your desperation and the depths of your self-preservation!**

**Disclaimer: Once more, not mine! Gene Hunt, Alex Drake and Chas Cale belong to Kudos, Monastic, BBC, Matthew Graham etc. etc. the guards and the Camaro belong to my imagination, but will be up for grabs on e-bay shortly!**

"You know the drill." the guard told Gene and Alex as he opened a door for them. They walked slowly into a cold, barely lit room and Alex couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. It was a place just like this where she had talked to Layton before the death of her parents. She could still hear the echoes of their conversation, his whispers and riddles. Gene moved forward briskly and sat down in the plastic chair facing the clear divide, waiting for Chas Cale to be shown in on the other side. Alex stood back, leaning against the wall with folded arms. She figured the less she said to Cale, the more she could keep calm and collected. It would be easier to let Gene interview the man, after all he was the one who saved her from Cale's clutches the last time.

A buzzer resounded through the room and the heavy door on the other side of the divide opened. Chas Cale was pushed through roughly by a guard, his hands in cuffs. He looked worn and haggard, his face pinched and pale. He looked half the man he was before he was put away, and even then he was past his best. Chas looked over at the occupants dully. When his eyes met Alex's cold stare, the ghost of a smile appeared on his face, but was quickly schooled as he spotted Gene sitting down.

"Well, well, if it isn't DCI Hunt." Chas laughed weakly as he sat down in the chair.

"You have 5 minutes." The guard called out, before locking the door on their side of the room.

"5 minutes and Kwik-Fit 'ere will probably wither away." Gene commented, glancing over Chas.

"How long's it been Gene, eh?" Chas rasped.

"Not long enough. Prison doesn't seem to agree with you, does it Cale?"

"I would probably get on better if I was allowed to see my wife." Chas' expression turned sour, his eyes downcast.

"Should've thought about that before you decided to play Meat Locker Murder Mystery." Gene retorted calmly.

As soon as it was brought up, Chas looked over at Alex. She stood stock still, her face set in a severe frown. He forced a sickly smile.

"And why aren't you talking, luv? Giving me the cold shoulder?"

Alex moved forward slowly, her arms still crossed.

"Must still be slightly frozen from being trapped in the meat locker." Alex hissed, before stepping back to her original position.

"She's got fire, how _do _you manage her?" Chas asked, unfazed by Alex's venom filled comment.

"Gettin' back on topic," Gene replied, staring at Chas coldly, "we've got ourselves a bit of a puzzle on our 'ands."

"I'm listening."

"A bank robbery occurred this evening. Now 'ere is the funny thing; the two suspects 'ad guns and used yer little 'boom boom' trademark."

Chas took in the information and sat back, a smile gracing his face once more.

"And you think ... what? That I somehow miraculously broke out of prison to do it and then got back in before the guards knew?"

"If you robbed this bank, you'd be a seizure salad right now, Cale, I'm not stupid. 'Owever, I'm 'aving this strange thought that you are somehow connected."

"You're actually serious..." Chas' eyes glittered dangerously as he moved closer to the divide, "obviously you are looking at copycats."

"Oh we definitely are," Gene agreed, also leaning closer, "but I 'ad a little message left for me as well."

"Ahhh, right, your nickname." Chaz grinned.

"So if you aren't somehow involved 'ere, Chas, then I'm the Queen Mother's left nipple." Gene Hunt pulled back and waited for a reply.

"I wake up every morning, I get ready, I go to the toilet _in a bucket in the corner, _I sometimes answer a phone call, I have lunch, I exercise, I have my dinner, I go to bed. Where in that do I have time to plot a bank robbery?" Chas asked calmly, his voice stronger, "you can ask the guards, do what you must, _Hunt, _you will be most disappointed with what you see."

With that, Chas Cale stood up, using the table as support.

"Good luck." He stated simply. His eyes moved over Alex and he nodded with a smirk, before he walked towards the door. The guard granted his request and let him out, slamming the door behind him.

There was silence in the room after Chas Cale left. Gene just looked at his hands that were crossed in his lap, ignoring the stare at the back of his head from his DI. Alex sought through the information that Chas had given them. He hadn't slipped up, he hadn't let any information out that could link him. If only...

"C'mon Bolls. Nothin' more 'ere."

"Yes Guv."

Gene stood up and stretched slightly, before following Alex to the door. As they passed the main guard, however, Gene called her to a halt. Alex slowed to a stop and turned to look at him, questioning. Gene turned to the guard;

"Cale said 'e answered the phone. 'Ow often?"

"Not very," the guard informed him, "once a week, if that."

"I want 'is phone records. Do you record the conversation?"

"Yes," the guard nodded, "do you want them?"

"Phone records, Phone conversations, the lot. I want them as soon as a call is made. I'll 'ave the ones so far now."

"Yessir." The guard walked away to fetch the files in question.

"I think Bolls," Gene said quietly, turning to her, "that we 'ave found a time in Cale's day when 'e could organise a robbery."

"You know, Gene, I think you're right." Alex smiled, feeling a lot happier with the outcome of the trip.

The guard returned quarter of an hour later, a stack of folders in hand.

"These are up to when he first came in." The guard handed them over to Gene.

"A lot of files. Who does 'e get calls from?" Gene asked, quickly leafing through the numerous pieces of paper.

"The only people who call him are his nephews."

"Are there any topics of conversation that keep occurring on a regular basis?" Alex cut in, while Gene carried on flicking through the files.

The guard thought for a moment.

"Nothing that screams criminal. It was mainly family stuff. Lately they've been phoning him up to keep him updated on their hunting trip. Cale seems to like hunting, giving them tips on their trip."

"Cale couldn't 'unt a frozen chicken in the poultry aisle at Tescos." Gene remarked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well he knows what he's doing when he talks."

"Not as stupid as I thought 'im then." With that, Gene strode out of the prison, Alex close behind.

...

"Well, Bolls," Gene said as they hit the outside air. They walked slowly towards the Camaro parked outside the prison, "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

"What about the two employees you asked DI Lottman to pull in?" Alex asked.

"'E couldn't pull a tart in a brothel. Even if 'e did, I'm sure they wouldn't mind bein' in a safe police station tonight. We can just tell 'em their lives were in danger."

"I don't think they would believe it."

"Well then they can complain to whoever is there then, can't they?" Gene stopped that line of conversation, walking down a few steps. Alex looked at the back of his head and decided to ask the question she had been pondering on the entire drive to the prison. She knew it was going to lead to a slight awkwardness, but she had to mention it.

"What did you think of Penny?"

Gene didn't falter and replied vaguely.

"Nice lookin' bird. She obviously 'ad a soft spot for the Gene Genie."

Alex took her time before asking the next question.

"And do you have a soft spot for her?" The words came out slow, cutting through the air between them. Gene stopped when he reached the car and turned around, a slight lopsided smile on his face.

"Why? Jealous, Bolls?"

Alex decided to take the plunge.

"Of course not, Guv," she replied, gracing him with an impish smile of her own. She reached the other side of the car and opened the door, "it's just that..."

"Spit it out."

"... I think she is DI Lottman's aunt." Alex raised her eyebrows, allowing a bigger grin to break out on her face at Gene's dumbstruck expression. She quickly got in the car, leaving Gene still standing. He stood still for a moment, before muttering "bloody posh mouthy tart!" and getting in the car.

**A/N**

**Reviews more than appreciated! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well, this story _will _get somewhere I promise! Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter hopefully up soon!**


	5. She Works Hard For The Money

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait between chapters, no internet access is a tricky business! Hopefully the next chapter will be up quite soon! A big thank you to everyone who had reviewed, story alerted or made it one of their favourites so far! You are all fantastic thanks!**

**A massive thank you to MaidenStar for the wonderful beta-ing and lovely comments! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow these characters of Gene Hunt, Alex Drake and Chas Cale from Kudos, Monastic, BBC, Matthew Graham etc. etc. please don't sue me! … But if you do, review first, okay? Thanks!**

Alex walked into CID the next morning to find it practically deserted. Desks were empty, the kitchen area was silent and even the officer who had replaced Viv was absent from his post. The only sign of life was the shadow Alex could make out through the blinds of Gene's office.

_At least someone is in, _Alex thought, moving into the room and sitting behind her desk. She looked down and saw the number '6620' scratched into her desk. She threw Cale's phone records down over it quickly, putting all of her concentration on the paper in front of her. It was best not to dwell on it, Alex had decided, it was all just too much. Alex jumped slightly as she heard Gene's voice from in his office. His tone was angry and she guessed by the way the blinds were drawn that he was on the phone, most likely to a superior. Her suspicions were confirmed when he snapped very loudly:

"Yes, yes I understand sir, no I don't think you get what I- yes sir, I know."

With that, the sound of a phone being slammed into place echoed throughout the empty CID. Alex kept her eyes on the phone records as Gene ripped his office door open.

"Where the bloody 'ell is everyone!" he asked angrily, staring at the double doors into CID.

"I don't know," Alex replied carefully, trying not to become a target of the anger, "maybe they went out drinking last night."

Gene's eyes narrowed and Alex knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sleepin' it off! I want results, not bloody drunks!" Gene moved back into his office and grabbed his coat.

"What is this about?" Alex called out, "what's got you in such a sulk today?"

"It was our new Detective Superintendent on the phone," Gene stated, pulling his coat on as he walked up to Alex's desk, "it seems Jimbo isn't done with us jus' yet. Go through the phone records; find _somethin' _to keep 'em off our backs Bolls."

"Wait- where are you going?" Alex asked, confused. What did Jim Keats want _now?_

"I'm roundin' our bloody team up! If they're not on their way in the next 5 minutes, I'm gonna 'uff and puff and blow their ruddy doors down!"

With that, Gene stormed out of the doors of CID.

Alex let out a breath as she looked at the phone records. Gene would deal with Keats, she was sure of it. The fact that Keats was still in the picture meant that he wasn't quite done here yet, and that thought sent a shiver down her spine. Who did he want this time? Harry Lottman? Or maybe he was still hoping to pull Alex down into his underworld. She wouldn't let him, of course. Whatever he threw at them, they would throw right back and, with the force of the Gene Genie behind it, it would knock Keats down permanently. Her thoughts were interrupted as Gene's head appeared around the doors of CID;

"And I'm not bloody _sulking_!" he said, before disappearing once again. Alex smirked, shook her head and looked at the phone records.

...

_Cale: Hello?_

_Nephew #1: Hi uncle, it's Matt._

_Cale: How are you? How's your brother? I hope you're coping well._

_Nephew #1: It's hard, Bill is out at the moment. We're holding up pretty well. When are they letting you out then? (nephew 1# laughs)_

_Cale: Bloody cheeky. (Cale laughs) I somehow don't think it's anytime soon. What are you doing these days? Do you have enough money for the house?_

_Nephew #1: We're getting by, but haven't had any job replies. It's not looking too good uncle. It's why I wanted to call you actually._

_Cale: Knew there had to be a reason. What do you want then? I have no money, it's tied up in the restaurant, completely abandoned. Didn't even have the time to repair the window that bloody Hunt broke._

_Nephew #1: We were thinking of going into the business._

_Cale: The business? _

_Nephew #1: Yes ... the restaurant business._

_Cale: Ahhh the restaurant business. Things must be rough going. Okay, what do you want? Advice on how to set tables? _

_Nephew #1: We just hoped you could help us if we had any problems or wanted advice on the business. Doubt we will have any problems though, having grown up listening to you talk about it._

_Cale: That's what I'm here for. You're welcome to use my old restaurant if you want. Just promise me one thing, if I'm to help you._

_Nephew #1: Name it, uncle._

_Cale: I want you and your brother to go hunting. I used to go hunting and I loved it, exhilarating. Got a bit too old to carry on, unfortunately, and now I don't think I'll ever really get to go hunting again. I want you two to do it for me._

_Nephew #1: ... okay, if it's what you want. Can you give us advice on hunting?_

_Cale: I can give you lots._

_Nephew #1: Thanks uncle, we'll talk soon, bye!_

_Cale: Take care, both yourself and your brother! _

Alex put the piece of paper down and let out an audible sigh. Nothing. Nothing incriminating. Chas Cale and his nephew hadn't allowed anything to slip on the phone and there were no indications that either of them were behind the robbery. They talked about hunting and the business. Alex of course had the suspicion that they were using them as codes. Hunting, they could very well be talking about robbing. After all, as Chas pointed out, it was something that he used to love doing and would no longer be able to do anymore.

She threw a pencil down in frustration. Nothing.

Gene caught the movement and ambled to her desk. It was now the afternoon, a few hours since Gene had dragged in several very bleary eyed, haggard looking squad members. It seemed their hangovers had subsided through the day, but there was still a quiet atmosphere to CID. Gene Hunt was the reason. He seemed to be on tenterhooks, as if his every move was being watched. He kept himself to his office mainly, phone in hand. Alex didn't know what was going on and part of her dreaded finding out. Now, however, he was out of the office and pushing the team to work, making them look through witness statements of the bank robbery. When Alex threw the pencil, he hurried over, no doubt expecting a grand realisation and all the evidence to nail the bastard who did it.

"What 'ave you got for us then, Drakey? Care to tell the rest of the class?"

Alex looked at all the eager faces watching her, hoping she had a culprit. She shook her head.

"Nothing, Guv. Unless you want to arrest Matthew Cale for word play."

"Don't tempt me Bolls."

"From what I've read, there is nothing to link Chas, Matthew or William Cale to the robbery."

"Shit," Gene muttered to himself. He looked over at one of his squad, "Poirot!"

The man looked up, his eyes wide. He hurriedly put out the cigarette in his hand and Alex watched as he slipped the magazine he had been reading under some files.

"Yes, Guv?"

"You 'ave the Cale twins criminal records there. What 'ave we got?"

Poirot opened the folder and looked at the sheet;

"Possession of drugs, GBH and theft."

"What 'appened?"

"They had a good lawyer, courtesy of their uncle. They never went down for possession and were found not guilty on GBH."

"The theft?"

"Never went to court. Charges were dropped."

"Well, I think that theft is making its way back to surface." Gene stated, looking at Alex.

"The charges were dropped, you can't do that." Alex replied wearily.

"I amthe law," Gene argued, hitting his fist against the desk in emphasis, "I make the rules 'ere. That theft is going to make a worse comeback than your spag bol after one too many wines, Bolls. Let's go pull in these nephews."

As Alex pushed herself out of the chair, Harry Lottman walked through the doors of CID. He slowly took in the room and Alex saw his shoulders slump. He was obviously hoping that by re-entering the office, it would magically transform back into whatever time he came from.

"Lottman, you look rougher than a badger's arse." Gene commented, taking in the man's rumpled appearance. He obviously hadn't slept well. Alex couldn't blame him. Her first night in this world had been hell. The nightmares, the new location, it was too much to take in.

"My apartment, it's not the one I'm used to." Harry replied.

"The bank workers, where are they?" Gene asked abruptly, changing subject.

"In one of the interview rooms."

"Good, we'll get to 'em later, after we've interviewed some scum."

"Scum? Who is scum?" Lottman asked, confused.

"We're going to bring in the nephews of Chas Cale," Alex informed him, smiling cheerfully, "we're going to go crash through their door, practice police brutality on them, drag them back to the station and interview them in a manner that is never mentioned in the good police handbook."

Harry looked flabbergasted.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they stole a chocolate bar 15 years ago," Alex replied, the smile still on her face. She picked up her jacket off the back of her chair and put it on, "well come on, what are we waiting for?"

She walked out of CID, a disgruntled Gene Hunt and shocked Harry Lottman in tow.

**A/N**

**Next chapter very soon! Thank you for reading, it makes my day!**


End file.
